1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drapery mounting assemblies and more particularly to vertically adjustable assemblies suitable for mounting both a drapery and a sheer or glass curtain and suitable for conversion from an assembly for mounting only a drapery to an assembly for mounting both a drapery and a sheer.
2. Prior Art
Devices for optionally mounting only a drapery, or a drapery in combination with a sheer, are known in the art. As will be more particularly described in the present application, such devices are known to support the rods or rodding which enable the drapery or draperies to be traversed from side to side. A limitation to all such devices known to the applicant is that the transition from a single drapery mounting to a combined drapery and sheer mounting requires a substantial reassembly of the original drapery support to effect a conversion for the support of a drapery along with a sheer. A further difficulty with drapery support mechanism of the prior art is that they are designed for fixed attachment to the wall surrounding the window over which the drapery or draperies will hang. As a consequence, the original hanging frequently requires adjustment under exceedingly difficult conditions to correct for initial hanging errors, drapery stretching, drapery shrinkage or the like. Curtain mounting brackets have been designed to permit vertical adjustments of curtain rods. The known vertically adjustable brackets, however, are not usable for mounting draperies.